


"Drunk Fling"

by seastarSinger



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arguably Non-Con/Rape, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Forced Orgasm, Human on Furry, M/M, One Night Stands, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger
Summary: Sonic decided to help a stranger around town. Things quickly escalated from there.





	"Drunk Fling"

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in some files I hadn't touched in a while, and I vaguely remember writing this based off of a dream I had. It was almost done when I found it again, so I threw in a few extra paragraphs to finish it off.

Sonic could feel it all over his body. The warm rush of alocohol pumping through his blood. He sighed and purred as he lay on a couch under a cool blanket, waiting for "him" to come home. The thought tickled the little blue hedgehog. Imagining what will transpire as his consciousness fades slowly, Sonic lets out a small giggle.

His thoughts blur back to when he first met him...

A tall man, a human. Someone who was lost in the city and Sonic was willing to help. Young, and well built. Not too buff, not too flabby. Sonic wasn't one to ogle, but the tightness of his dress shirt made Sonic's quills stand on end...

They went somewhere...and Sonic was in his car...they pulled into a parking lot and...

His moist tongue trailed down his fur while his arms were pinned down to the car seat. Onto his neck, oh Sonic will never forget that. The weak, desperate moan that came from his tiny hedgehog throat. The chuckle that bubbled from this man. The rush of energy. And when the man led one of Sonic's hands to his bulge, it was only a matter of time.

The taste of his cock was incredible. His thrusts so deep. Sonic couldn't stop moaning against his shaft all the way until he felt his love coating his throat.

After that they went to a bar. Sonic couldn't remember how he was allowed in. He drank and drank and drank. He thought it was non-alcoholic, but once the chemicals did their magic he couldn't have cared less. If Sonic had looked in the mirror, his face would have been bright red. The man held Sonic in his arms and whispered words Sonic didn't want to forget:

"You're so wasted, you naughty hedgehog."

"I'd love to fix you right up with a spanking, that sounds right."

"You should get punished for being so naughty, you cutie."

"You want to be punished, don't you?"

"Well...? Tell me..."

He heard himself whisper "Punish me...spank me 'til I learned my lesson sir." All of his hesitation was gone.

"Oh I'll do more than spank you till your butt is purple...much more." As the man nibbled on Sonic's ear, he reeled and groaned, trying to stay quiet in a public place. The man reached down to fondle Sonic's crotch, which was already terribly erect. The rush was incredible, and the struggle to keep his voice low was making it even better. The man firmly grasped Sonic's cock and stroked it briskly, making his small hedgehog body tremble. The man continued until just before Sonic came, and let go. Sonic growled and shifted awkwardly as the man laughed and kissed his cheek.

He left Sonic in the bar with his address and a few more drinks. Oh, and a horrible boner that he was not allowed to relieve.

There were enough drinks on the table to slur Sonic's speech. The warm tingling was all he could feel.

Little did Sonic know that in reality, the man had come home, and was having his fun with his sleepy body. Ruffling the fur and exciting Sonic's nerves without his knowing. Slowly the man settled the drowsy, unconscious hedgehog on his lap, his own member between Sonic's legs.

He pumped back and forth, rubbing against Sonic's own cock, giving the hedgehog a wonderful dream where the man was pounding Sonic's ass. The dream caused him to breathe heavily along with the rhythm of the thrusts. With a twitch and a moan, Sonic ejactualted, lubricating the thrusts of the man and waking him fully.

"Oh no, Sonic...I told you not to cum until I said so!" The man grumbled. However, he kept thrusting, the shocks of overstimulated pleasure caused Sonic to cry out and try to struggle free. However, the man held Sonic securely in his arms, still thrusting. Sonic could only stare and squint from the pain as he was given unwanted pleasure over and over and over. Sonic's eyes had gone teary as his whole body tensed. The man kept thrusting and thrusting and somehow, rupturing pleasure overcame Sonic again as he soaked both of their nether reigons once more. He believed he would have to suffer a second time but, the man also came soon after. The strings of thick cum shot farther than Sonic's. It landed all over the hedgehog's head and chest.

In a flash Sonic was on his stomach balancing on this man's knee, bottocks raised.

_WAP!_ Without a warning, Sonic's bottom was struck with a strong force, making him wail out in a breathy moan.

"I'm looking forward to spanking you until you're raw!" the man said, landing another strike. Sonic wailed over and over as the spanking continued. The slapping sounds got louder and the pain only stronger. The man stopped to trace one of Sonic's tender cheeks, so tender that the gentle touch made Sonic cringe. Tears poured down the little hedgehog's face as his butt was grasped tightly, the man whispering dirty things under his breath.

"Daddy's really gonna love railing this ass..."

"How much more should I spank it? More sounds so fun..."

"I can't hold on much longer myself, I can't wait to ruin your tiny little pooper, baby..."

Sonic was at the whims of this man, too intoxicated to think like his normal self. He wait there like a scared child, secretly begging for more spankings as the man continued grasping his backside.

The spankings came again, this time so much more painful. Sonic muffled his screams by stuffing his face into the couch. _Slap slap slap_ , then a finger entered Sonic's anus. Sonic gasped and moaned; the fun was only beginning.

Slapped and fingered, slapped and fingered. The rough spanking thrust Sonic's body forward, his erection stimulated against the smooth texture of the man's dress pants. The man was able to go so deep to excite Sonic's prostate, and Sonic cried out from the pain and pleasure as he came all over the couch.

The man tsked, and slapped Sonic's ass very, very, VERY hard one last time. It almost felt mean, like the man was angry. Sonic was flipped over onto his back and faced the man, who quickly pinned Sonic down by his limbs.

"Oh well, this couch was going to be replaced anyway," he whispered. When did his pants come off? Sonic stared at the man's long, fat cock and drooled. He remembered how it tasted, and now he wanted to feel its size fill his ass without mercy. Sonic got his wish sooner than he thought, as the man thrust immediately inside.

The man's cock was so thick that it rubbed against Sonic's sensitive buttcheeks. The pain from his spanking will never end as the man thrust without warning deeper and harder, taking time to slap Sonic's ass some more.

"You cum so fast, baby..." the man growled. "How many more times can we make that little canon go boom?" The man grasped Sonic's again erect cock, jerking it as briskly as he did in the bar.

"I can't think..." Sonic heard himself whine. The man only chuckled and brought Sonic over the edge once more. Each consectuive orgasm stronger and stronger than the last, and Sonic loved every second. The bliss was cut short however, the man still briskly jerking Sonic's softening member. Sonic cried out in painful pleasure, his cock and asscheeks burning with overstimulation. His senses were gone, and only the creeping tingling in his nether reigions was all he could comprehend.

A grunt and a massive weight leaned against Sonic's limp body, the man's thick cock pulsating as his love was now coating a different hole. A moment of silence and then the thrusts returned. The painful jerking as well.

"I'm not done, baby...oh no, I could go sooooo long. Maybe seven or eight times..."

"...at least! I can go fifteen or more on average, so you better get ready to be my little limp cumdumpster for a good long time! Yeah...Daddy's little cumdumpster, say it!"

"Daddy's little cumdumpster..." Sonic whispered, wide eyed.

"Yeah, yeah baby...mmm...I'll fill this tiny ass of yours up so quick! I can't wait to see Daddy's cum bloat you up like a balloon, baby..."

"Ooohh yess..." the man moaned and leaned on Sonic once more, again his cock twitching as his cum shot through into Sonic's gut. His cock was still pumping in and out this time, as if he never came in the first place.

The creeping pleasure reached its peak again, and Sonic wailed out as his body shook violently. White milky love was barely making its way out of his desperate, swollen cock. The orgasm so intense...but the mess so minimal. Yet the man kept jerking and never letting up. Not even after he keeled over as he came again and again. Sonic's legs wrapped around the man's hips. Sonic lost all thought.

_Just keep breathing, more pleasure will come soon_ , he thought. Just like that, another unbearably strong orgasm ravaged Sonic's small frame, tearing out from within his gut like a monster breaking free from an eternal prison. Orgasms were now painful, and nothing felt good anymore, yet...Sonic begged and begged for more.

"Please...please...yes..." he breathed out against every thrust of this man's now infathomable girth. Even if he wanted to leave, it wasn't like this man would actually lose the grip on Sonic's thin little arms. He was too weak, and too drunk to struggle with even a small fraction of the strength he knows he has. He was a totally different hedgehog under this man, this man who dominated him for hours and hours without an end, swelling his abdomen with his love.

Just before the world spun and his vision died out, another rush of pain filled his entire body. It was an orgasm, but it was too much this time.


End file.
